Remember When
by Complicated021
Summary: Aku selalu nyaman di dekat Sena. Terasa hangat berada di sampingnya. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau kita bakal mengucapkan selamat tinggal. SenaxSuzu. ONESHOT!


**hai lagi semua.. sudah lama saya pingin mencoba buat fic SenaxSuzu**

**sampe-sampe sya begadang smalam untuk nyusun crita ini..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER WHEN...<strong>

**.**

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu, Sena. Setiap kali gugup, pasti wajahmu selalu merah," tawaku sambil meminum secangkir coklat hangatku.

"Be-benarkah? A-Aku begitu?" tanya laki-laki berambut karamel yang duduk di depanku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Aku mengangguk. "Yaa, namanya saja Sena, Sena ya tetap Sena, ya kan?" tanyaku sambil membiarkan rambut biruku yang panjangnya sebahu ini terlentang menutupi telingaku.

"Ehehe.. itu berarti, Suzuna tetap Suzuna kan?" tanyanya tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi. "Yah, tidak akan ada yang berubah..," jawabku.

Hai. Aku Suzuna. Taki Suzuna.

Aku sudah berumur 23 tahun, dan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kobayakawa Sena, Eyeshield 21 yang terkenal di dunia selama 5 tahun.

Sebenarnya, Kami belum berencana untuk menikah, karena kami belum siap untuk itu. Belum siap menanggung masalah yang akan datang, dan untuk mencegah terjadinya perceraian kalau-kalau salah satu dari kami sudah tidak mau bersama lagi.

Tapi, menurutku, aku dan Sena sudah menjadi pasangan yang cocok yang bertahan selama 5 tahun. Jadi, kalaupun menanyakan soal pernikahan yang mau kita jalani, tidak apa-apa kan?

Awalnya sih, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan pernikahan itu. Hanya saja, saat melihat Kak Mamori yang sudah menikah, Rikkun yang sudah menikah, aku jadi ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Sena. Karena, lama-lama, aku jadi sungguh mencintainya.

"Emm.. Sena," gumamku sambil menatap secangkir coklat hangatku yang kutaruh di atas meja.

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Suaranya yang penuh kehangatan dan dewasa itu membuatku terasa nyaman di dekatnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku ingin membiarkannya pergi.

"...tidak jadi," jawabku tersenyum. Sena hanya menatapku dengan tampang herannya.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya soal pernikahan kepadanya, tapi aku cukup takut menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Entah kenapa, bibirku terkunci rapat dan niatku mulai bersembunyi.

Aku takut dia bakal menolakku. Atau mungkin, bakal membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Lalu, kulihat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik tanganku, mengajakku untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Suzuna, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar di Tokyo Tire Park, lalu ke taman Ueno?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mulai membulatkan mataku. "Memangnya kamu bawa uang? Kukira kau hanya membawa sedikit uang saja begitu kau bilang kita ketemuan di sini.." kataku sambil menunjuk papan Starbuck Coffe, tempat kami berada sekarang.

"Yaah, aku selalu bawa uang banyak kok. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada keperluan mendadak..," jawabnya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rata itu.

Wah, anak ini memang masih punya stamina saja. Apa gara-gara berlatih di American Football ya, dia jadi berstamina penuh begini?

Tapi, caranya ia mengenggam lenganku dengan lembutnya, aku cukup terpengaruh dan mengangguk saja atas kemauannya.

"Benarkah? Kau mau?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya. Lagipula, aku juga lagi haus kesenangan. Toh, masih jam 1 siang. Nggak ada masalahnya kan berjalan-jalan sebentar?" kataku sambil membetulkan bandana unguku.

"Sungguh? kalau begitu, ayo!" katanya senang dengan raut wajah bagaikan anak kecil. Ia mengenggam tanganku erat dan membawaku berlari bersamanya.

Kadang, kalau dia sudah berlari kesenengan, tubuhku jadi lebih sulit berlari untuk menyesuaikan lariku dengannya. Tapi kali ini, ia hanya berlari penuh ketenangan. Aku bisa menyesuaikan lariku dengannya. Untung saja, aku tidak membawa inline skateku, walau sudah 3 tahun aku jarang memakainya..

Entah kenapa, ketika aku selalu bersamanya, aku selalu nyaman dan hangat di dekatnya. Jadi teringat saat aku menangis, aku selalu mencurahkan isi hatiku, dan dia mendengarkan. Ia selalu mengerti perasaanku. Tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiranku, bahwa akan ada waktunya bagi kita berdua untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal..

tidak pernah.

tidak pernah...

.

.

"Suzuna..," panggilnya lembut saat ia menatapku menunduk dan mulai meneteskan air mataku secara perlahan. Kenapa?

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus 3 tahun? Bukankah...Itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama.. untuk menunggu?" tanyaku disela-sela isak tangisan.

Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku kalau dia menatapku dengan senyumannya. Aku kenal senyuman itu. Senyuman yang ia paksakan saat ia melihatku menangis.

"Aku tau kalau ini memang impianmu.. Tapi... kenapa?.. kenapa harus 3 tahun?" tanyaku lagi. kali ini aku membiarkan air mataku tumpah dan mengalir turun dari mataku.

"Suzuna..," panggilnya sekali lagi sambil mengangkat daguku perlahan, mempertemukan mataku dengan matanya yang berwarna hazel itu. "Aku ingin kau menungguku menyelesaikan kuliahku lagi di Universitas Notre Dame. Aku ingin kau.. untuk menungguku pulang.. Dan di saat itulah aku berjanji...," Dapat kurasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirku yang pucat, dan aku tidak mau melepaskannya.. Aku ingin menahan ciuman sementara ini lebih lama lagi.

Setelah 5 detik lamanya, ia menarik bibirnya dariku. ".. Dan di saat itulah aku berjanji.. kita akan menikah.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu. Aku tau aku tidak bisa menolaknya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Ini impiannya. Aku akan ikut bahagia kalau dia bahagia.

"..Ingat kata-katamu dulu? Aku juga akan selalu bersamamu. Dimanapun kau berada. Aku akan kembali kepadamu.. Aku janji..," katanya mengenggam tanganku erat.

Aku menghapus air mataku yang sudah mengering. Kurogoh saku tas selempang hitamku dan kukeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang berwarna merah, dengan tulisan 21 berwarna perak yang tertera di tengahnya, lalu kuberikan kalung itu kepadanya.

"Aku tau kau akan kembali.. Karena itu, jangan lupa membawa pulang kalung ini.. Ini jimat berhargaku. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan menjaganya dengan baik.. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan pulang.." kataku tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk. Lalu detik-detik selanjutnya, ia sudah pergi dari hadapanku.

Lambaian hangat darinya, tanda ucapan selamat tinggalnya.

Ciuman hangatnya, pelukannya,...

Oh, aku akan merindukan itu semuanya.

Aku tidak kuat melihatnya pergi, kau tau? Perasaan yang tidak bisa kutahan lagi, dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa kukeluarkan lewat air mata.

Hatiku sepi melihatnya tidak berada di sampingku. Sepi bagaikan laci meja yang kosong tanpa seisi bukupun di dalamnya.

Sangatlah sulit untuk berpura-pura,

kalau aku tidak melihatnya selama 3 tahun nanti.

Tapi aku tau..

bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya..

.

.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wah, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. walau cuma 1 chapter, tpi kan Sena dan Suzuna tetap menjalani kehidupannya sampai the end kan?**

**judulnya sya ambil dari lagu Avril Lavigne, Remember When.**

**suer, galau bener. kata-katanya penuh makna..**

**donload aja lagunya kalau anda ingin mendengarnya.. **

**nah, bagaimana kalau**

**review?**


End file.
